College Dance
by Show Expert 1
Summary: There is a dance coming up at Odaiba University and Kari says she doesn't want to go. Yolei, Ken, T.K., and his girl friend try to get her to come. Will Kari go


College Dance

It has been about 10 years since the digidestine have taken down Malomyotismon. Yolei, Ken, T.K, and Kari are attending Odaiba University. Tai and the older digidestine have already graduated a year ago and are trying to make the careers they study hard for. Davis isn't attending college, but drops by with his noodle cart to visit the others and his girlfriend Kari. Cody is still in high school though but, is a soft more. It was the one of the last few days of college for the year and there was a dance coming up. We'll start in Kari and Yolei's room.

"I'm so excited for the dance." Yolei said happily.

"I can tell you wouldn't stop talking about it for days." Kari said.

"Me and Ken are going to have so much fun." Yolei said.

"I'm glad you might." Kari said.

"What about you Kari?" Yolei asked

"I don't know if I'm going." Kari said.

"Why?" Yolei asked surprised.

"Well you're going with Ken, T.K is going with that Mina (Dakari-King Mykan for this one) everyone on campus has a date, but I don't." Kari answered.

"You can just come with me and the others." Yolei said as she wanted Kari to go.

"I'll be the only one without a date." Kari said.

"Kari you have been depressed ever since you found out about the dance. What's wrong?" Yolei asked as she sat with Kari on her bed.

"Well without Davis it'll be all weird, it makes me miss him, and it just makes me upset to wait just a few days to see him it feels like its too long." Kari said.

"Then call him to come down." Yolei said.

"I don't know. I'll see you later I got to go." Kari said as she got up and left.

"Oh Kari" Yolei said.

….

T.K. and Ken

"You excited for the dance?" T.K. asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think anyone is more excited than Yolei." Ken said and they were both laughing.

"Hey babe" Mina said as she came behind T.K. and gave him a peck.

"Hey there" T.K. said.

"Hi Ken" Mina said.

"Hi" Ken greeted back.

"I can't wait for this dance and when the year is over." Mina said.

"I know I'm excited too." T.K. said as he grabbed her hand. Mina and T.K.'s grades were so well that when the year was over they be graduating at the year of 20. T.K. even proposed to her.

"Hey have you guys talk to Kari lately?" Mina asked

"I think so why?" Ken said.

"I ran into Yolei earlier and she told me Kari wasn't going"

"How come she won't go?" T.K. asked.

"Yolei said she doesn't want to be the only one without a date and it might feel weird without Davis." Mina answered.

"Let me talk to her I'm like her second brother." T.K. said.

"You think you can get her to go?" Ken asked.

"Just let me handle everything." T.K said.

…..

T.K. and Kari

They were both having lunch and T.K. tried to get Kari to come to the dance, but she kept saying no.

"Look T.K. I know you and the others want me to go, but I don't feel like it." Kari said.

"I know you miss Davis, but he can't be why you don't want to go." T.K. said.

"I don't feel like going." Kari said.

"Come on Kari it will be a lot of fun." T.K. said

"I have to go." Kari said. She didn't want to talk about it anymore.

…

T.K., Mina, Ken, and Yolei

They were all getting ready and still thinking about Kari. They all tried to get her to come to the dance, but she still wasn't going.

"I can't believe she still won't come." Mina said.

"How could she not change her mind after we all talked to her?" Yolei said.

"Well we can't force her to go." Ken said.

"He's right, if she doesn't want to go, she doesn't want to go." T.K said.

"I'm going to talk to her one last time before I leave for the dance." Yolei said.

….

Yolei and Kari

They were in their room and Yolei was getting ready for the dance and trying one last time to get Kari to go.

"Look Yolei, I get you want me to come, but I just don't want to." Kari said.

"I just don't want you to be all alone when everyone else is at the dance." Yolei said.

"If I do go I'll still be alone." Kari said.

"Don't tell me you're not going because you just don't want to be the only one without a date." Yolei said.

"No, I want to go with Davis; I didn't call him to come because I don't want to bother him. I know he will do anything for me, but it feels like I would be asking too much." Kari said in an outburst because she was through talking about it. "Now you know Yolei."

"Kari I…" Yolei not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just don't really want to talk about it." Kari said

"I'm sorry Kari, you should have said you didn't want to talk about it." Yolei said. "Look you can come if you want and you don't have to dress up, just look for the rest of us. You can just come by whenever you want.

"Thanks Yolei." Kari said.

….

The Dance

Everyone was having fun. Every song people could imagine was being played.

"This is so much fun." T.K. said.

"I just wish Kari would be here." Mina said.

"Don't worry something tells me she'll be here soon." Yolei said.

…

Kari

Kari was walking around the campus at night just trying to clear her head. Then, her phone went off.

"Hello" Kari said as she answered her phone.

"Hey Kari"

"Davis" Kari said, she was happy to hear him.

"What's going on?" Davis asked on the phone

"Nothing" Kari said as she went up some stairs.

"Hey I heard there was a dance happening at the school. How come I don't hear anything?" Davis said.

"I didn't go" Kari said and she didn't really want to know how he found out about the dance.

"How come?" Davis asked.

"I didn't want to go by self." Kari answered as she made it to the top of the stairs.

"Oh than look to your left." Davis said. Kari was confused, but when she looked to her left she was speechless when Davis came out behind a tree. She was so happy she ran into his arms and was crying with joy.

"I can't believe it what are you?" Kari said.

"I wanted to come and see you." Davis said.

"I missed you so much and wow have you been working out." Kari said as she felt his arms.

"Well when you push and pull noodle carts you get some muscles." Davis said.

"What are even doing here, how did you know about the dance?" Kari asked.

"Yolei called and Kari I'll do anything for you. You will never ask too much for me." Davis said.

Kari was so happy to have her boyfriend she gave him a kiss.

…..

Davis and Kari came to the dance and the others were happy Davis came. They all danced around and Kari was having fun now that her boyfriend was there with her.

"You having fun now?" Davis asked Kari over the music.

"A lot" Kari said. Then Davis grabbed her hands and pulled her into another kiss to end the night.


End file.
